little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Magic (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Holy Magic refers to magical arts which utilized to combat demons and other unclean forces. This magic is characterized by blinding white light it produces, which can induce psychological effect upon those around the caster. Description Holy Magic encompasses spells which focused on dispelling unclean energies, exorcism, blessings, and importantly, vanquishing demons and undead beings. This magic is proposed to be developed by followers of Nine Olde Witches who worked closely with several religious leaders in Europe to better combat demonic magic practitioners sometime near the end of Witch Hunts despite the latter's distrust on witches in general at that time. While this widely believed to be the case, the exact details of said collaboration were left ambiguous in order to avoid unwanted controversy. While Holy Magic requires magic energy from Ley Lines to work, such requirement is least strict compared to other crafts as the belief in good, justice, and the divine is what truly mattered; the stronger his/her faith, the more powerful her Holy Magic spells can be. This sacred art can also be used by anyone regardless of what she believed in as long as he/she fulfilled said requirements. Newt remarked that one of her apprentices who happened to be Moslem was able to use this magic as good as her Christian friend. As a valuable tool to vanquish the evil, the effects of Holy Magic on magical creatures reflect on its purpose. Magical beings who lacked malice and/or evil intentions in their hearts won't be negatively affected by this power. For those who proved otherwise on the other hand, the magic will burn them. It's worth to mention that some magical creatures even able to perform this sacred arts, though such instance was uncommon but unheard of. Demons however, are incapable to use this magic due to their inherently unclean nature. Holy Magic Spells *'Smite': Releases a blast of white light which knocks a target off their feet. If the target is a demon, the blast also burns them upon contact. *'Exorcise': Channels a surge of magic empowered by the caster's righteous will to the possessed target's body, expelling the possessing entity and/or unclean/harmful force. *'Sanctification': Channels a massive amount of magic empowered by the caster's righteous will to the ground, completely purging the area around the caster of unclean energies. Many Thapolian witches and wizard uses this spell to properly destroy Jötnar Altar built by Hel Druids of Naglfar. *'Blessed Ground': Blesses a small area with a field of righteous force that both gradually heals those who caught within its radius and protects them from malevolent entities and unclean forces such as demonic magic for a time. Whereas people and magical creatures with evil intentions simply cannot enter without suffering great discomfort to the point of barely able to move, demons will be burned by the slightest contact. *'Holy Blades': Summons several floating swords made of blinding white light which homing in upon target(s) at the caster's will. Being magical constructs fueled by the caster's righteous will and faith, the swords can only cut through demons and those with wicked heart. The innocents only receive blunt trauma thanks to the mercy of the swords. *'Cleansing Fire': Also known as Holy Fire or Divine Fire. The spell allows the caster to conjure intense white flames fueled by the caster's righteous will and faith, and thus effective against demons and other evil beings as well as inextinguishable by normal means. The flames can also be used to purify things of demonic energy and/or other unclean as well as exorcism, though latter function is not recommended due to excruciating pain on the recipient. Category:Abilities Category:Witches of Midgard-verse